enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Federal Reserve
Il Federal Reserve System conosciuta anche come Federal Reserve ed informalmente come la '''Fed' è la banca centrale degli Stati Uniti d'America. La FED fu istituita con l'approvazione del Federal Reserve Act del 23 dicembre 1913 dal Congresso degli Stati Uniti e iniziò le sue operazioni nel 1914. L'approvazione del testo legislativo del Federal Reserve Act fu preceduta da un'indagine della National Monetary Commission, istituita nel 1908 dopo la grave crisi finanziaria del 1907, e da un lungo dibattito del Congresso. La National Monetary Commission produsse fino al 1911 una notevole quantità di studi e analisi sul sistema monetario e finanziario statunitense e sui sistemi monetari e sulle banche centrali presenti nei vari paesi dell'epoca. La Commission avanzò diverse proposte per l'introduzione di una istituzione che avesse il compito di prevenire e contenere eventuali crisi finanziarie. Il difficile dibattito al Congresso per l'approvazione del Federal Reserve Act e la diffidenza da parte dei politici verso soluzioni troppo accentrate determinarono una soluzione legislativa di compromesso che diede vita a una struttura del Federal Reserve System complessa in modo da poter ricevere impulso da tutte le parti del paese e da mantenere una conformazione federale. Il Federal System è oggi costituito da una agenzia governativa centrale, il Board of Governor of the Federal Reserve System - con sede nella capitale Washington D.C. e composto da 7 governatori nominati dal Presidente degli Stati Uniti - e da dodici Federal Reserve Bank regionali, i cui presidenti sono nominati con complesse procedure. Sia il Board che le 12 Reserve Bank condividono responsabilità nel campo della vigilanza sugli intermediari finanziari e le loro attività, nonché per quanto riguarda l'offerta di servizi bancari alle istituzioni creditizie e al governo. Una dei principali componenti del Federal Reserve System è il Federal Open Market Committee (FOMC), composto da 12 membri: tutti i 7 membri del Board of Governors, dal presidente della Federal Reserve Bank di New York e, a rotazione, da 4 dei rimanenti 11 presidenti delle altre Reserve Bank federali. Il FOMC è responsabile della definizione delle operazione di mercato aperto, il principale strumento della Fed per influenzare i tassi di interesse sui mercati monetari e finanziari. Dal febbraio 2006 governatore della FED è Ben Bernanke, suo vice è da ottobre 2010 Janet L. Yellen. Il 25 agosto 2009 il Presidente Barack Obama ha confermato la nomina di Bernanke come Presidente della FED fino al 2014.Fed, Obama conferma Bernanke "Ma la vera ripresa è lontana". Composizione ]] La struttura quasi-pubblica della Fed si articola in: # il consiglio direttivo del Federal Reserve System avente sede a Washington, D.C., # il Federal Open Market Committee (FOMC), # dodici Federal Reserve Banks aventi sede nelle maggiori città statunitensi . Ciascuna Federal Bank locale ha un consiglio composto da nove membri, # diverse altre banche private, che sottoscrivono azioni non trasferibili delle Reserve Bank della regioni in cui operano, # diversi consigli consultiviAdvisory Councils - http://www.federalreserve.gov/aboutthefed/advisorydefault.htm. Funzioni In base alla documentazione ufficiale, i compiti della FED si possono suddividere in quattro macro-areeFRB: Mission: # stabilire la politica monetaria nazionale influenzando la quantità di moneta in circolazione e le condizioni creditizie dell'economia al fine di perseguire il massimo impiego, la stabilità dei prezzi e moderati tassi di interesse a lungo termine; # supervisionare e regolare le istituzioni bancarie per assicurarne la sicurezza e la stabilità del sistema bancario e finanziario nazionale e proteggere i diritti dei consumatori; # mantenere la stabilità del sistema finanziario e contenere il rischio sistemico che può nascere nei mercati finanziari; # fornire servizi di tesoreria per le istituzioni depositanti, il governo degli Stati Uniti ed istituzioni ufficiali straniere inclusa la supervisione del sistema dei pagamenti nazionale. Caratteristiche Il Federal Reserve Act regolamenta attività, poteri e composizione della Federal Reserve. La legge fu firmata e promulgata dal Presidente Woodrow Wilson il 23 dicembre 1913. La Fed è una agenzia pubblica e indipendente del governo statunitense, con finalità pubblicistiche e con alcuni aspetti di natura privatistica. La Fed viene considerata una banca centrale indipendente perché le sue decisioni non sono ratificate da alcun organo del potere esecutivo o legislativo. Inoltre, i membri del Board una volta nominati non possono essere rimossi fino alla scadenza del loro mandato. Le 12 banche federali regionali rappresentano l'articolazione operativa del sistema di banca centrale degli Stati Uniti e sono organizzate come enti di diritto privato. Le Federal Reserve Bank emettono azioni solo alle banche membre. Questa è condizione necessaria per essere ammesse ad operare sotto la vigilanza della Fed, ma non è condizione obbligatoria per l'esercizio dell'attività bancaria. Una banca può scegliere di non far parte del Federal Reserve System. In questi casi, la banca può essere vigilata da altre entità, come ad esempio, l'Office of the Comptroller of the Currency (OCC) e la Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation (FDIC). Le azioni delle banche di riserva federale non possono essere vendute, negoziate o date in pegno, i dividendi, per legge sono pari al 6 per cento annuo. La restante quota di utili viene trasferita al Dipartimento del Tesoro degli Stati Uniti. Altre agenzie con compiti simili alla FED che collaborano reciprocamente in materia di vigilanza bancaria e finanziaria sono: Office of the Comptroller of the Currency; Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation; Office of Thrift Supervision; National Credit Union Administration. Il Federal Financial Institutions Examination Council (FFIEC) garantisce il coordinamento tra le varie agenzie di vigilanza bancaria e l'applicazione uniforme dei principi di sorveglianza sul sistema bancario e finanziario. I distretti L'organizzazione territoriale del sistema si compone di 12 ''regional Federal Reserve Banks ciascuna competente per un distretto (i numeri corrispondono con quelli della cartina): #Boston #New York #Filadelfia #Cleveland #Richmond #Atlanta #Chicago #St. Louis #Minneapolis #Kansas City #Dallas #San Francisco Le azioni di ogni distretto possono essere detenute soltanto da banche statunitensi . Presidenti della Federal Reserve * 1914-1916 Charles Hamlin * 1916-1922 William P. G. Harding * 1923-1927 Daniel Richard Crissinger * 1927-1930 Roy A. Young * 1930-1933 Eugene Meyer * 1933-1934 Eugene R. Black * 1934-1948 Marriner Stoddard Eccles * 1948-1951 Thomas B. McCabe * 1951-1970 William McChesney Martin, Jr * 1970-1978 Arthur Burns * 1978-1979 William Miller * 1979-1987 Paul Volcker * 1987-2006 Alan Greenspan * 2006- Ben Bernanke I proprietari della Federal Reserve L’articolo 1, Sezione 8 della Costituzione stabilisce che il Congresso deve avere il potere di coniare moneta (creare) e di stabilirne il valore. Tuttavia, attualmente, la FED, che è una società privata, controlla e trae profitto dal produrre moneta attraverso il Tesoro, e controllandone il valore. La FED ebbe inizio con circa 300 persone o banche, che diventarono proprietari (azionisti che hanno comprato il capitale azionario a $ 100 per azione – il capitale azionario non è commercializzato pubblicamente) del Sistema Bancario della Federal Riserve. Essi formarono un cartello bancario internazionale di ricchezza senza confronto. Il sistema bancario della FED raccoglie miliardi di dollari di interessi annui e distribuisce i profitti ai suoi azionisti. Illegalmente, il Congresso ha dato alla FED il diritto di stampare moneta (attraverso il Tesoro) senza alcun onere per la FED. La FED ha creato denaro dal nulla, e lo presta a noi attraverso le banche, e carica gli interessi sulla nostra moneta. La FED compra anche i debiti del Governo (ndr: obbligazioni) con il denaro stampato con una semplice pressa tipografica e carica gli interessi sui contribuenti degli Stati Uniti. Molti deputati e presidenti dicono che questa è una frode. Chi possiede attualmente le Banche Centrali della Federal Riserve? La proprietà delle 12 banche Centrali, un segreto ben mantenuto, è stato svelato: * La Banca Rothschild di Londra * La Banca Warburg di Amburgo * La Banca Rothschild di Berlino * La Lehman Brothers di New York * La Lazard Brothers di Parigi * La Banca Kuhln Loeb di New York * Le Banche Israel Moses Seif in Italia * La Goldman Sachs di New York * La Banca Warburg di Amsterdam * La Chase Manhattam Bank di New York Note Bibliografia * * * Epstein, Lita & Martin, Preston (2003). The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Federal Reserve. Alpha Books. ISBN 0-02-864323-2. * Greider, William (1987). Secrets of the Temple. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-67556-7; nontechnical book explaining the structures, functions, and history of the Federal Reserve, focusing specifically on the tenure of Paul Volcker * R. W. Hafer. The Federal Reserve System: An Encyclopedia. Greenwood Press, 2005. 451 pp, 280 entries; ISBN 4-313-32839-0. * Meyer, Lawrence H (2004). A Term at the Fed: An Insider's View. HarperBusiness. ISBN 0-06-054270-5; focuses on the period from 1996 to 2002, emphasizing Alan Greenspan's chairmanship during the Asian financial crisis, the stock market boom and the financial aftermath of the September 11, 2001 attacks. * Woodward, Bob. Maestro: Greenspan's Fed and the American Boom (2000) study of Greenspan in 1990s. * Mauri, Arnaldo, La struttura del Sistema della Riserva Federale degli Stati Uniti d'America, Giuffrè, Milano 1960. Voci correlate * Signoraggio * N M Rothschild & Sons * Lehman Brothers * Lazard * M. M. Warburg & Co. * Goldman Sachs * JPMorgan Chase * Bank of America Collegamenti esterni * Sito della Federal Reserve * Modern Money Mechanics - en.wikisource.org * [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4a/Modern_Money_Mechanics.pdf Modern Money Mechanics (pdf), Federal Reserve Bank of Chicago] * Proprietari della FED Categoria:Banche centrali di proprietà privata